1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to whole building air scenting systems and more particularly pertains to a new automatic scent dispensing system for distributing scents throughout a building on a user-adjustable schedule without requiring user attention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of whole building air scenting systems is known in the prior art. While some of these systems perform some operations without user intervention or attention, most, if not all, of the known systems require some type of periodic attention by the user for the system to operate, such requiring the user to initiate the operation of the system. Thus, these systems cannot be set and relied upon to operate without the user""s periodic attention or monitoring. This may result in the accumulation of odors or smells in the building to an offensive level, which may be the only reminder that the user is given that the system has not been operated frequently enough.
The automatic scent dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of distributing scents throughout a building on a user-adjustable schedule without requiring user attention.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of whole building air scenting systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new automatic scent dispensing system construction wherein the same can be utilized for distributing scents throughout a building on a user-adjustable schedule without requiring user attention.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a tank system for holding a scent substance, with the tank system including a tank housing having a plurality of reservoirs for holding a scent substance therein. A selector valve selects flow from one of the reservoirs. A pump pumps the scent substance out of the reservoirs. A connection conduit fluidly connects an output of the selector valve and the inlet of the pump. An outlet conduit is in communication with the outlet of the pump for receiving the scent substance pumped by the pump. A dispensing nozzle mounts on the duct of the air circulating system such that an orifice of the nozzle is in communication with the air passage of the duct. The dispensing nozzle is connected to and is in fluid communication with the outlet of the pump through the outlet conduit. A duration timer selectively controls a duration of dispensing of the scent substance. The duration timer controls supply of electrical power to the pump, and is adjustable to set the duration of the supply of electrical power to the pump for dispensing the scent substance. The duration timer is triggered to supply electrical power to the pump for the selected time duration by a trigger. An occurrence timer selectively controls a time period between occurrences of dispensing of the scent substance. The occurrence timer triggers the duration timer after passage of a selected time period. A regular/irregular selector switch controls the actuation of the duration timer. The regular/irregular selector switch has an irregular setting wherein the trigger is sent to the duration timer by the fan switch of the air circulating system upon operation of the fan of the air circulating system. The regular/irregular selector switch also has a regular setting wherein the trigger is sent to the duration timer by the occurrence timer upon the passage of the selected time period.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.